Mi Lunática Vida
by JandriBuenamor
Summary: Después de la guerra la vida les parece perfecta a todos, menos a Luna sola y algo deprimida se topa con algo parecido al amor y tras una gran traición decide escapar de todo sin saber que en su escondite encuentra de lo intentaba huir.


******Resumen: **Después de la guerra la vida les parece perfecta a todos, menos a Luna sola y algo deprimida se topa con algo parecido al amor y tras una gran traición decide escapar de todo sin saber que en su escondite encuentra de lo intentaba huir.

******Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y que son propiedad de JK Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros. Inc. No hay ganancia económica ni intención de violar derechos de autor o de marcas registradas.

Este fue mi primer Fanfiction, no sean crueles.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Patético.**

Habían pasado ya casi siete años desde aquel trágico día de principios de mayo sus grandes amigo llevaban unas vidas que serian deseadas por muchos; Harry después de terminar el respectivo curso, ahora era jefe de aurores, tenía una hermosa familia conformada apenas por su amada Ginny, quien tras una carrera como gran jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead y una digna retirada meses antes de su boda y ahora con un bebe en camino era con lo que Harry siempre había soñado. Ronald había llegado a la conclusión de que la carrera que había elegido y querido por años no era para él, a pesar de que muy continuamente ayudaba a Harry a trazar estrategias y planes de redadas, no fue hasta que, a pesar de que había pasado tiempo de la tragedia en la familia Weasley y que el gemelo sobreviviente no mostraba interés por mantener al orden el negocio que había levantado con su idéntico, decidio que al menos por algún tiempo el tenía que sacar a delante eso que tanto tiempo tardo en surgir, así poco a poco y después de que George se recuperara de su depresión, muy curiosamente casi al mismo instante en que aquella linda chica de tez morena y de nombre Angelina le había dicho que lo amaba, Sortilegios Weasley se elevaba como uno de los mejores negocios en Gran Bretaña y que iba tomando importancia en todo el mundo mágico, así amasaba una gran fortuna para su querida familia, Hermione, destacada por algún puesto que realmente Luna nunca recordaba, si aquella cerrada amiga al fin había aceptado al pelirrojo como esposo. Neville, por su parte mantenía una relación con una chica que recordaba del mismo curso que él llamada Hannah y que también era de su añorado ED, sabía que ahora él estaba en un curso y para así cumplir su sueño de ser profesor de su materia preferida en Hogwarts.

Esa era la vida que llevaban, una vida de la que ella se mantenía alejada. Después de acabar su séptimo curso, no había hecho gran cosa, trabajo unos años como redactora del periódico de su padre, y tras muchos cursos que tomaba y abandonaba pasados unos meses, sentía que su vida era relativamente patética, añoraba sus años como miembro activo del Ejercito de Dumbledore, caminar pensativa por aquellos pasillos tan atemorizantemente silenciosos, montar en sus amados Thestrals, y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, se sentía abandonada ahora que ya todos tenían una vida, ella estaba fuera de lugar. Sí, muy a menudo recibía invitaciones a cumpleaños, aniversarios y reuniones familiares, pero aun así sabía que ella no era de esa familia….

Así se encontraba aquella rubia, recostada y pensativa en una cama redonda, a mitad de una habitación hexagonal, había sido muy difícil lograr aquello, un lugar para ella, un lugar que fuera suyo, uno en donde no recordara a su madre y tampoco tuviera que soportar las ya más constantes y grandes locuras de su padre, que a pesar de que lo amaba quería ser independiente.

Muy perezosamente se levantaba de su mullida cama, vestía un camisón verde chillón junto con unas zapatillas de dormir a juego, no se las quitaba ni para dormir debido a ese gusto que tenia de caminar entre sueños, estaba más despeinada de lo normal intentando acomodarse aquellos rebeldes mechones cuando un ruido acabo con aquel silencio que dominaba su mañana, no habían pasado unos instante y ya había tomado su varita y saltado de su cama, medio aterrada medio emocionada, cuando el sonido se repitió y mientras miraba alrededor buscando de donde provenía el ruido-_tal vez alguien oculto en su armario o en el baño_- pensaba Luna, mas sin embargo en el segundo en que recorrió con la mirada la habitación se desilusionó al darse cuenta de que aquel ruido no era de una persona, no provenía de el interior de su curto, y que había sido una tonta al pensar en que al fin su vida pareciera volver a ser lo que era, y así con la pereza con la que antes se levantaba ahora se dirigía a abrirle la ventana a aquella lechuza ya tan conocida. Atada a su pata estaba una carta de la que estaba segura quien era el autor o mejor dicho autora.

Desato la carta y le sirvió a aquel hermoso ejemplar pardo unos trozos de su piña confitada favorita. Imaginaba lo que habían escrito apenas fijarse en la conocida caligrafía de su mejor amiga.

_Luna Lovegood._

_No puedo creer que sigas ignorando nuestras invitaciones y que sigas sin querer decirme lo que te pasa… Pensé que era tu amiga, ya sé que todo eso ese asunto de no encontrar tu vocación te tiene mal pero no deberías aislarte de nosotros, te queremos y nos preocupas._

_¿Sabes? Mañana me harán una fiesta, los muggles lo llaman Baby Shawer o algo así, Hermione la organiza, ya que ella será la madrina, y si no vienes te juro que haré que ella te traiga aquí, si es necesario,__ a la fuerza. Por favor no me hagas hacer eso. Deberás te extraño…_

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_Ginny_

No era lo que esperaba las ultimas veintitantas cartas se dedicaban solo a preguntarle el porqué de su alejamiento y ahora algunas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si la misma pelirroja se las hubiera dicho en persona -…_no deberías aislarte de nosotros… te extraño… te queremos y nos preocupas…-_se daba cuenta de que ella los había lastimado y se sentía miserable porque los había culpado de su soledad, siendo que sus amigos estaban pendientes de ella, había sido una tonta, de eso segura. Ahora tomaba una decisión. Esta vez no los dejaría plantados.

Y así tan decidida como antes, tomo una mullida toalla y se dirigió corriendo directo al baño.


End file.
